space_station_13fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
PDA
Short for Personal Data Assistant, PDAs are usually useful to their owners, as they have a variety of functions, such as note keeping and messaging, as well as job-specific functions like controlling Beepsky and analyzing fingerprints or blood stains, sending deliveries, analyzing the atmosphere around you, scanning for disease or components, checking how much power are in the APCs around the station and causing chaos. The PDAs message function rely's on the RD's message server. If it is powerless or broken then no one will be able to send messages to each other. The message server also logs your dirty little messages so don't expect to be able to get away with using them to rally a rebellion. Your primary use of the PDA will likely be the handy flashlight feature it comes with. Once the station descends into chaos, you won't have to go hunting around for a flashlight, as you have a weak one built right in. Just put the PDA in your hand, click it, and click "enable flashlight." This light will also count for the stacking effect other flashlights have. If you so desire you can eject the cartridge you have currently installed with the "eject cartridge button" at the top of the PDA's main menu interface, and use a new cartridge that you pilfered off someone else or spawned with a certain method into it. You will need to do this if you wish to install the Detomatix cartridge, but remember to eject it when you are done, lest security catch you with it. Default Features * Messenger: Send a PDA message to anyone, silicone or organic. * Notekeeper: Any notes you may wish to record may be stored here. Using your PDA on a piece of paper will scan it's contents and write it in your notekeeper, overwriting your current notes. * Atmospheric Scan: Use this to display the status of your environmental air-supply, works much like an analyzer. * Flashlight: This low powered flashlight can be used to successfully navigate through areas without lighting. * Crew Manifest: Access a list of all current crewmembers, organized by rank. Default Cartridges Other non-Default Cartridges * link=Syndicate Items#Detomatix PDA Cartridge|Detomatix cartridge[[Syndicate Items#Detomatix PDA Cartridge|'Detomatix cartridge']] ** Messager » Detonate: Attempt to remotely detonate other people's PDAs in a kind of weak explosion. ** Remote Door: Opens/Closes the blast doors on the syndicate shuttle. * Generic Signaler cartridgeGeneric Signaler cartridge ** Signaler System: Allows you to send radio signals, works much like a Remote Signaling Device. PDA Apps Purchasable applications that you can add to your PDA from any of the PDA Terminals, typically located near Arrivals and Cargo. * Balance Check (FREE!): Connects to the Account Database to check the balance history the inserted ID card. * Ringer ($10): Set the frequency to that of a desk bell to be notified anytime someone presses it. * PDA Flashlight Enhancer ($60): Slightly increases the luminosity of your PDA`s flashlight. * Spam Filter ($30): Spam messages won`t ring your PDA anymore. Enjoy the quiet. * Station Map ($50): Displays a minimap of the station. You`ll find a marker at your location. Place more markers using coordinates. Category:Beltwear Category:Tools Category:Objects